113 Images M Rated Version
by gawilliams
Summary: M-Rated Version of the original 113 Images.  Magnus shows Will her personal photo album from her 113 year vacation.


_After the great response to the original T rated version of this, I decided to write the missing sex scene for everyone who was interested. I hope this fits the bill. Enjoy! Gregg._

Will walked into Magnus' office and saw her pulling out what looked like two picture albums from her carry bag. Curious, he walked over and gave her a grin.

"More books?" he asked, knowing they weren't books, but making the joke anyway considering all the books in this massive manor home.

Helen smiled and turned to him. "Actually, no," she said calmly. "They are the photographs I had taken of me during my 113 year vacation."

Will's brows rose to his hairline. "Pictures?" he asked, his voice conveying a massive amount of curiosity.

"Yes, William," she chuckled, knowing that she was about to change their relationship significantly. One hundred thirteen years was a long time to reconsider some boundaries, and this was one of them. "I had two pictures taken of me each year, one casual and normal, the other personal."

Will tried to imagine a casual Helen Magnus and nothing came to mind, but then his imagination turned to the word _**personal**_. He may be a nice guy, but he was, after all, a guy. Personal had some meaning he was sure.

"_Personal_?" he asked, emphasizing the word just enough to question the use of that specific word.

"Cheeky bugger," she laughed, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "How would you like to sit down with me over some wine and look at my pictures?" she asked.

"Sure," Will replied, trying to hide his eagerness. He was, after all, still stuck on the word _**personal**_.

Helen took both albums and brought them over to the couch. Then she went and got a bottle of very fine wine, of an excellent vintage, and two wine glasses. Pouring them each a glass, she brought it back to the office and handed him one, while taking a seat next to him.

"Very nice," he commented when he took in the bouquet and had a tentative sip.

"It's nice to know I still have some nice vintages left after Nikola's last visit to Sanctuary," Helen remarked.

"Please don't mention him," Will requested. He mentally winced at the sound of that. It made him sound like a jealous lover, even though he had no reason to.

Helen laughed. "While I admit Nikola is not the best of men, he is an old friend," she commented. She leaned in a little closer. "And for your information I've never slept with him," she added in a slightly hushed, but amused voice.

"That's good to know," Will perked up a bit. Anything related to Tesla put him on edge it seemed.

"Not that the idea hasn't crossed my mind on occasion, as he is quite handsome and anyone who can flirt so expertly must be an _**amazing**_ lover," she teased a bit. "The kind of man who can make a woman's body sing with pleasure."

"Now there's an image I did not need," Will frowned a bit disgustedly. "Tesla naked with a woman."

Helen laughed. "Don't worry, William, there's no chance I will ever be with Nikola," she assured him.

"Thank God," he muttered under his breath. "So, the albums?" he brought them back to the main topic at hand, and away from Tesla.

Helen brought over the first album, the one where she was pictured casually, enjoying the days. She was pleased to hear the underlying jealousy in Will's voice regarding Nikola. The idea of having an expert lover, one who took the time to learn her body and what brought her the most pleasure was definitely appealing, and she was sure that the one who could do that for her was Will, not Nikola. Over the last 113 years of virtual seclusion, she had had some casual lovers as she was not about to deny herself personal pleasure for such a long time, but it had brought her mind to focus on when she would one day be back to when she left. Her boundaries no longer made sense, and while the thrill of casual lovers, which she had enjoyed for most of her life when the urge struck her, was enticing, she was ready to leave that behind and focus her life with one person. Will was the one she wanted.

Opening the album, she showed him the first picture. "Here is when I first found a place to stay and decided to have a picture done," she told him.

Will took in the dress. It was clearly from the late 1890's. The dress showed off her bust well, and he knew it was from a corset. The full skirt settled and actually looked good on her. The hair, though. Full of curls and shaped, with a hat on that highlighted the style, but not concealing. She had a matching umbrella in hand, holding it as a cane for the picture. It was impossible to make out colors as the picture was in black and white. The background was unremarkable, but it was outside somewhere.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, or better yet, show you," she said with a certain amount of evasion.

"No secrets, Magnus," he reminded her, but in a good natured way that told her he was only kidding.

"That's professional, William, but a woman's got to have a few secrets," Helen chided playfully.

"Fair enough," Will chuckled.

For the next hour they looked through the best of the photos, in Helen's opinion. They showed her enjoying a vacation in various locales, and the attire changed as the eras did. Will especially appreciated the beach photos and made some comments on the changing styles of _**bathing costumes**_ as Helen termed swim suits in her anachronistic vocabulary which came out at times. Will liked the final photo the best. It was of Helen, in a chair on a covered deck with a mountain vista in the distance. She was wearing white linen pants that came down to mid-calf, a white linen button down shirt that hung loosely on her, and sandals. In the picture she was reading a book.

"_**Very**_ nice," Will remarked, noticing that she was not wearing a bra in the picture, her nipples showing through the linen shirt.

Magnus smiled. "I thought you would enjoy that one," she told him. "I had it done as a lead in for the personal album."

Will raised a brow. "Really?" he asked, still fixated on the word _**personal**_.

"Well, I'm hardly a prude, Will," Helen said with a twinkle in her eyes. She closed the first album and pulled over the second one. "You aren't offended by risqué photography, are you?"

Will spent a moment deciding how best to answer that without sounding like some sort of pervert. Shrugging mentally, he shook his head. "Nope," he told her. "I like risqué as much as any guy."

Helen leaned in and spoke in a sexy tone. "Just to let you in on a little secret, Will, women enjoy risqué, too," she told him.

"I'll definitely remember that," he said, his voice going up a half an octave.

Helen smiled as she opened the second album. She smiled, remembering when the picture had been taken. She was in lace and cotton pantaloons, a white corset with a little cotton across the top of her bust and half shoulder pieces. She was laying across a long divan, her head propped on the arm rest and she was smiling a sexy, come hither smile. It was very sexy, but also quite tastefully done.

Will felt his mouth go dry. Magnus was beautiful! He was reminded of the old, late Nineteenth Century racy French postcards that were like the Playboy of that era. "Wow!" he exhaled. "Sexy," he remarked.

"Thank you," she replied, not even giving a hint of a blush. Men had commented on her beauty so much in her life that she was well beyond the blushing stage. "I decided that if I was going to be having an annual photograph taken in a casual setting, then why not do something a bit daring and have a racy photo taken each year as well?"

"No complaints from me," Will told her, wishing that he had been the one to take the photo. He could imagine other things as well, but was not about to mention that. He was unsure of the closeness Magnus was presenting, however subtle. If he was misreading this, then he could kiss his manhood goodbye courtesy of Biggie. No sense in getting Magnus upset which would in turn royally piss off the Big Guy.

"I somehow didn't think there would be," she told him, flipping the pages to one taken in 1925.

"Oh, my!" Will said, his shock showing, despite what he had assumed would be showing up sometime in the album.

There in a beautiful black and white photograph was Helen Magnus nude. She was in the same pose as the first photo, but this time nothing covering her gorgeous body. Her breasts, full and supple, were nicely displayed, her nipples erect. She had her left leg folded over her right, leaving her womanhood hidden, though he could see the upper edge of her dark pubic hair peaking out. It was a very classy photo just like the first. Simply more revealing.

"Like that, huh?" Helen grinned. She had deliberately turned to the first nude photo of her. That had been an interesting photo to pose for, and it had felt very liberating when she'd done it. "That was in 1925 and the Roaring Twenties were in full swing. I took advantage of that to indulge in such a photo."

"Somehow I doubt anything embarrasses you much, Magnus," Will commented.

"I've never been a shrinking violet sexually, Will, but there is a difference between enjoying sexual play and indulgences on the one hand, and having ones' self photographed nude," she informed him. "I don't know how to explain it, or even if I understand the truism myself. It just is."

"I guess I'm caught up in thinking of this in more modern frames of reference," Will shook his head. "There is so much amateur photography like this, and much more, readily available on the net and in print that it seems tame and blasé. "How risqué was a photo like this in 1925?"

Helen chuckled. "Not so much as you might think," she told him. "Pornography was alive and well even back then, though it was much more underground in those times. A picture like this was definitely one to raise brows of surprise, but it wasn't anywhere near what was out there if one knew where to find it."

"And you knew where to find it?" he teased, enjoying the bantering humor, as well as the good conversation.

"You cheeky little...," she started and then noticed the twinkle of humor in his eyes. "I think you've been around Nikola way too much, William. He's passing on bad habits."

"Like blatantly flirting with the most beautiful woman in the world?" Will couldn't resist.

"While I enjoy the flattery, I wouldn't be so egotistical and vain as to agree with such a sentiment as to my beauty," she replied, almost blushing. "Do you know why I made this second album, Will?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "But I'm certainly not complaining."

"For the first time in my life I was able to just settle back and enjoy life, Will," she explained.

She turned to a picture taken in 1945 just after the Allies had won the war in Europe. She'd been at a small cottage she owned in northern Scotland. The picture was a full frontal of her nude, holding up her right hand with the famous two fingers held up in a Victory symbol. She was smiling widely, and showed a genuine happiness that rarely graced her features when she was in the real world and not on vacation. A casual lover who she had just made love to before this picture had been taken, celebrating the victory in Europe, had taken the picture. The faint flush of a very satisfying round of sex shown in her face. Her hair was tousled and looked beautiful. The picture had been taken with an early color camera.

"The photographer was a lover who I had for a few glorious days as WWII ended in Europe," she told him, knowing he was not terribly interested in any lovers she had had. "When I had pictures taken of me of a sexual nature, I was expressing myself as completely free and loving life. No constraints, and no rules. As the years went by, the more I let loose when it came to the pictures and expressing in them how I felt. In essence this album is a record of just how much I needed this vacation, unknowingly, and also how much it benefited me."

Will was not thrilled at hearing about any of the lovers she'd had during her 113 year vacation, but at the same time he had known she would have had lovers. Magnus was a passionate woman who would not allow her needs and desires to go unfulfilled and live like a cloistered nun for that long. Besides, he was hard pressed to argue with the obvious results staring him in the face. There was Magnus looking truly happy, and without a care in the world, it seemed. In addition to that, she was showing him these pictures, which there could be no doubt genuinely deserved to be labeled _**personal**_.

Magnus could see the inner workings of his mind as he worked through what she had told him. Once she sensed him come to terms with it all, and what she had left unsaid, she decided it was time to make her move. She closed the album and set it aside.

"I had a lot of time to think about decisions I've made, and boundaries I've set over the many years I have run the Sanctuary," she told him. "Professionally, I can't really say I would have done anything different as I don't believe in second guessing my professional decisions from the benefit of hindsight. I learn from my mistakes, and move on. Personally, though? I've made a few, and have paid the price for them on occasion. One is setting boundaries that have prevented me from becoming closer with my colleagues. One colleague in particular, and the boundary in question is not getting involved intimately with a working colleague."

"I'm sure Biggie is going to be thrilled to finally know what you feel for him," Will joked, his mind spinning at the revelation that Magnus was seriously considering a relationship with him.

"For that I should tell Big Foot that you are secretly desiring him and have used fake relationships with women to hide your latent homosexual interests in abnormals," Magnus shot back, smiling in amusement.

"I take it back," Will said, holding his hands up in innocence.

"I thought you might," she said dryly. "You do know what I am getting at, don't you?"

"Showing me the personal photo album is a pretty big clue in, Magnus," Will told her.

"True," she said, a soft smile gracing her features. "Then the question remains, are you interested?"

"Interested in exploring a personal relationship with a woman I've admired, and, to be perfectly honest, lusted after for the last three years?" Will asked rhetorically, though admitting the lusting after part. "Hell yes!"

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, though she'd known when he'd shown such an interest in thee second album that it was highly unlikely that he would turn down her offer. Standing up, she offered her hand.

"Shall we take this to my bedroom?" she asked. "I don't know about you, but I believe spending the evening making love is just what is needed."

Will stood up and took her hand. "You'll get no argument from me," he told her, a look of lust, but also of love, in his eyes.

Magnus laughed. "You men are all alike," she commented as she led them out of her office.

A few minutes later Helen pulled Will into her large bedroom suite and shut the door. Her eyes swept the room, and she was shocked to find that it was exactly as she had remembered it. After 113 years she had expected to find things different than her specific recollections, but that wasn't the case. That wasn't important, though. What was was that she had Will in here with her, and she was going to make love with him. She smiled at the term. Making love. It sounded so deceptively sweet and innocent, yet the burning passions that would consume two individuals while doing so were anything but innocent. Tender, yes. Loving, yes. But hardly innocent. In fact she would not be surprised to find little tenderness in this first coupling as the passions between the two were a long time coming. Much longer on her part, for sure.

Pulling him to her she kissed him. Not hard and demanding, but definitely controlling. She let her tongue swipe along his lips and when he opened them slightly she entered and explored. Her pace was rapid, though, and she had to remind herself that this was not some casual fling with a man she had picked up at a bar during her vacation. This was Will, and this was the beginning of a genuine relationship. She steadied her reactions, and paced herself. An idea came to her and she smiled.

"I could use a refreshing shower," she told him. "How about joining me?"

Will, caught up in the passion of the moment, and the intimacy, was a little confused. "Shower?"

"Yes, William," she replied, leaning in close, letting her breasts crush against his chest as she moved her lips to his ear. "I think I would enjoy washing your back and having you wash mine," she whispered in a husky tone, letting the lust in her come through. "Think of it. What better way to have your hands all over your lover? Learning what arouses her, teases her, and drives her mad with desire..." she trailed off, letting the images she was creating in his mind take over.

"Yeah," he said in a daze. He felt like some ignorant teenager who had never been in this situation before, instead of a man who was well versed in the arena of sexual play. Maybe not anywhere near as well versed as Helen Magnus, definitely not as well versed as a 270 or more year old woman, but he was hardly an innocent. "Sounds incredible."

Magnus began unbuttoning Will's shirt and moved it off his shoulders, revealing his chest to her. She had seen him nude many times in the infirmary, and while she had always admired his body, had been the detached medical professional she had to be in those situations. Here, she could be a woman enjoying the sight and feel of a very handsome man. He had filled out, muscularly, in the last several years of their association and he now had a very toned physique. Not body builder type of toned and cut, but one of a man who spent time in the gym keeping in shape. Something a woman could enjoy and complement with her own curves and softness.

"Very nice, William," she told him as she moved her head and kissed his collar bone, letting her tongue snake a small lick as she pulled away. She then kissed him on the lips. "I love undressing a man the first time. There's something so sensual about seeing and learning a body you are about to become intimate with. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked as she let her hand snake down along his toned abdomen and tease along the waist of his khaki slacks.

"Definitely," Will responded trying to maintain some self-control as she felt the teasing tickle of her hands one him.

Helen deftly unbuckled the belt he had on and then unhooked and unzipped the slacks. Kneeling down on her knees in front of him she smiled widely as she pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing what she was most definitely interested in enjoying this evening. Her mind quickly went through all the terms for the male genitalia that could be used, most of which she had used in one form or another in passionate encounters over the many years of her life. The terms seemed endless, yet she focused on one more than others. She looked and admired his cock, long, thick, and ready for her. Leaning forward she gave the head a quick kiss and then helped him step out of his pants and all. Standing up she gave him a smile.

"Yes, indeed, William," she told him, the lust thick in her voice. "Very, very nice," she told him as she let a hand god down and grasp him, giving his length a couple of firm, easy strokes.

Will was trying to not lose control way too soon. He desperately didn't want to look like some virgin teenager with no concept of self-control. Not that Magnus would make him feel like some hapless schmuck, but he would still be horribly embarrassed. Besides that, he wanted to see about removing some of her clothes so he could do some appreciating of his own.

"I think it's time I get in on this," he told her, gently removing her hand form him, thankfully before he lost it. It was close, but he made it.

Helen raised a brow. Now that's what she had been hoping for. She wanted a good give and take. Dominance one ay or another could wait until they knew each other better in this way.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she teased, taking his hands and placing them at the hem of her pullover knit blouse. "You've only seen me in my pictures. Now it's time to see the real thing."

Will grinned. He pulled up the blouse, his eyes following the exposure of skin along her abdomen and then the lace bra that was exposed as he pulled the blouse over her breasts. Her breasts were full and of good size in the bra, threatening to spill out. He quirked a brow at the slightly undersized bra. He heard her husky chuckle as he did so and knew she worn it on purpose to tease and tantalize. Not that she needed any _**enhancements**_, as her breasts were perfect anyway in his opinion, but it was pretty enticing.

Helen was amused at his reactions as he undressed her. Men were all the same. Very visual creatures, and she was not one to disappoint a lover on that score. She herself was visual, and enjoyed watching a man, or woman for that matter, displaying themselves. She began to breath a bit heavier when Will reached between her breasts and flicked open the front clasping bra, letting her breasts out into the open. She shrugged off the garment, and smiled as he looked at her _**attributes**_. Her nipples, already hard, tightened even further under the scrutiny, and she felt herself growing moist between her legs as she began to grow impatient. She wanted to be naked, too, and feel his body against hers, skin to skin.

"You know there is more of me to see," she reminded him, giving him a playful wink.

Will replied by moving his hands down to her skirt and unfastening and unzipping the side zipper, then pulling down the black knee length garment over her hips, letting it fall to her feet. He smiled at the lacy, see through panties she was wearing, noting that it was a thong. He knelt down himself, not wanting to miss any of this revealing, and hooked his thumbs in the waist band of the panties and then very slowly dragged them down, his eyes widening as her neatly trimmed pubic hair was revealed, the lips of her sex bare, though. He could smell the arousal coming from her. He let one hand wander up the inside of her leg, letting the forefinger of his hand run through the hot, moist slit, flicking her clit which elicited a gasp and a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, you cheeky little devil," Magnus moaned in pleasure as she looked down at him with hooded eyes. He seemed to know just what she wanted, and deciding on a little pre-shower fun, she spread her legs about shoulder length apart and rotated her hips, thrusting her pussy forward encouragingly. "Care for a taste?" she invited, sure he wouldn't refuse. Some men, she knew all too well, were not keen on performing cunnilingus, but she was sure that Will was not one of those selfish Neanderthals who expected fellatio and then refused to return the pleasure.

Will looked up into her face and saw a wicked grin, but also a lusty expression that told him that this was most definitely something she'd been thinking of. Nodding eagerly, he leaned his head in and slid his tongue along her moist slit, flicking her clit as he did so.

Helen gasped again from the intimate contact and she steadied herself by placing her hands lightly on his head while hooking her left leg over his right shoulder, giving him better access, and allowing her to lean back against the wall. After that first swipe of his tongue he went about teasing her in all the right ways. Her inner thighs, outer labia, light teasing of her opening. He was doing it all with his tongue and fingers. She shuddered as she felt him slide one finger inside of her as he suckled on her cit. Gripping his head in a firmer grip, she directed him where she wanted him the most, and he responded eagerly.

For Will this was a dream come true. Yeah, he'd dreamed of this, but never had he thought it would come to be real. The idea that he was orally pleasuring Helen Magnus was mind blowing. He slipped one more finger inside to join the other one, and curled them slightly as he found her g-spot. Her more frantic bucking of her hips encouraged him even more and he really went to town, wanting to bring her to orgasm quickly so they could get to even better activities.

Helen shook with arousal as she neared her orgasm. She made sure to keep her grip light enough so that she wouldn't rip out his hair. As the arousal continued building she let out a hiss as he nipped at her clit at just the moment he hit her g-spot, causing her to go _**very**_ weak in the knees. The wall held her up, and she kept her stance, but she did tighten the hold her one leg over his shoulder had on him, pulling his head in further. Before she had a chance to really be ready she exploded in a powerful orgasm, screaming his name, the grip on his hair tightening very tight, all the while her inner muscles gripped and clenched his fingers which he kept moving in and out of her rapidly. As he slowed down the movement of his fingers, she loved the attention his tongue gave her as she came down from her orgasm. When the tremors subsided she slowly pulled him up, kissing him firmly, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

"Magnificent," she sighed as she let him go and hugged him. She nuzzled his neck for a moment, placing small kisses and light nips on the sensitive skin. "Now I think we have a shower to take," she told him, taking him by the hand and leading him into the large _en suite_ bathroom.

Will was almost in a daze as he was led into the bathroom. The thing was enormous! Large sunken jacuzzi tub, large stand up shower, marble topped sink and counters, mahogany cabinets. It was amazing. He watched as she turned on the shower, testing the water to make sure it was hot enough. Her nude body was spectacular, and he knew this was just the beginning. He smiled as she turned to him, the water running down her body, the creamy skin glistening in the light. He moved into the shower, the glass door closing behind him.

The hot water felt great on her already heated skin. She was still feeling the glow from the mind-blowing orgasm that he had given her just a few minutes before. She had a picture in her personal album of her nude in an outdoor shower she would have to show him one time as she admired his body when he came into the shower. She took a sponge and squeezed a dollop of soap onto it. Giving him a wink, she began to use the sponge to slowly lather his body with soap.

Helen began with his shoulders and arms, loving the nicely toned muscles she felt. The sight of the soapy lather rolling down his frame looked wonderful, and she felt a stirring as her arousal was once again spiraling upwards. She made quick, but detailed work of his chest and abdomen, and then turned him around, beginning to work on his shoulders and back. She groaned as the thought of what she really wanted washed over her, and she moved her hands down and worked a steady, gripping pressure on his tight, muscular ass cheeks. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and rinsed him off hurriedly. Turning him roughly around, she kissed him passionately, and then looked him right in the eyes, seriously.

"Fuck me," she ordered in a tone that would brook no argument, not that she expected any. She hooked one leg over his hip and felt the head of his cock brush against her slit, tickling her deliciously, but also causing a deep shudder to run through her. With one hand over his shoulder to hold on, and her eyes not leaving his, she reached between them and positioned him expertly. "Fuck me," she repeated, letting him go as she felt the head of his cock slide into her a bit.

For Will, it was a shock to hear the usually proper Helen Magnus, even if she did use such terms as bugger and the like, use such language. It was also a major turn on. Moving his hands down to her ass, he gripped her firmly and thrust deeply into her, thrilling at the tight, clenching feel of her pussy and he began to thrust in and out rapidly, knowing that neither of them wanted this slow and sensual after the building up of arousal they'd already had. He felt her expertly match him thrust for thrust with counter thrusts of her own, her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes focused on his. He could see the heat of lust shining in those eyes, and he began pounding into her faster and faster.

Helen was fast approaching her second orgasm, and she knew it would be a good one. Will knew just how to give her what she needed. Of all the men she'd had in her life, especially the ones during her vacation, she'd only met a few who could read her so well sexually. She used her body to telegraph what she wanted, and her moans and squeals of pleasure told him verbally what was good for her. While not the biggest she'd ever had, he was definitely the one most able to hit all the right spots. She could feel him begin to lose his control a bit and knew he was close. She egged him on shamelessly.

"Come on, Will," she told him, pulling his head on so she could say it in his ear. "Fuck me! Give me a right pounding, young man! I want to feel you cum deep inside me as I cum all over your cock!"

That did it! Will let loose a wild yell as he gave her three hard, deep thrusts and then held it as he came explosively, yelling out her name as he unloaded inside of her just as she'd demanded, all the while feeling her having an orgasm of her own, her inner muscles rippling and nearly cutting him in two in their vice like grip on his cock. Her scream of pleasure rang out and it was like music to his ears. Slowly, and much to quick for his liking, but not having much of a choice, he slowed and stopped his movements, slipping from her tight sheath and almost collapsing as she fell forward in his arms.

"That was unbelievable!" Will gasped.

Helen chuckled lustily. "You are a damn good lover, William," she told him finally when she caught her breath. "And the best part is you'll only get better from here on."

Will laughed. "Assuming I don't have a heart attack or a stroke from over exertion!" he said almost half seriously.

"Oh, that won't happen," she assured him. "I'll make damn sure of that."

The next ten minutes were a slow sensual washing of each other in the aftermath of such passion. When Magnus turned the water off she turned to him.

"Let's go to bed, Lover," she told him. "I seem to recall owing you a round of fellatio."

"I think I can go along with that," he winked at her as he followed her out of the bathroom.

"Cheeky bugger!" she told him playfully. "Be nice and I might be willing to show you some of the more racy photos in my personal album!" she teased. She squealed as she felt him playfully slap her ass as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. She looked at him, a playfulness and amusement shining in her eyes. "You little devil!"

Will grinned down at her. "I believe someone mentioned some fellatio?" he questioned, nodding down at his already hard cock. Normally he would still be recovering, but Magnus was sex and arousal personified.

"Already taking liberties," she tsked as she took him in her hand. "Offer a man a blowjob and he thinks he's king of the world." With a smile she lowered her head to begin the very pleasurable task she'd offered.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Helen and Will were laying on her large king sized bed, fully sated after spending the last five hours doing nothing bu making love in almost every position imaginable. Helen had found that her estimates of how incredible of a lover Will would be had been understatements by far. The man was a master at playing a woman's body to orgasm and delicious orgasm. For his part Will had never known a more voracious woman in bed. There was no denying that Helen Magnus was truly spectacular in every sense of the word. He had only one question, though.

"Helen?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes?" she replied lazily.

"Have you ever thought of perhaps doing some personal videos?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face. He got a pillow in his face for that one.

_A/N: As I said, mainly just an added sex scene which was missing in the original. I hope you enjoyed this M rated version as much or more than the original. Gregg._


End file.
